


Affaire de Coeur

by YoRHa_Flowers



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Love Confessions, Multi, Rebound Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoRHa_Flowers/pseuds/YoRHa_Flowers
Summary: Kirumi is... in a bit of a situation.After comforting a heart-broken Miu, Kirumi has found herself in an odd sort of relationship with the crude and foulmouthed inventor.Though she does not mind their sudden closeness, Kirumi cannot help but feel a gnawing in the back of her mind.All the while Kaede is dealing with her own feelings during this predicament.





	1. Caresse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying something a bit different. Though my main love will always be DOD/Drakengard and NieR, I felt that I should write something up for another game/franchise that I have been following for awhile.
> 
> And with that, I hope you all enjoy!

A very sweet and savory aroma wafted throughout the kitchen of the main dining hall. The delicious smell escaped into the rest of dorm building, alerting the few who remained in their rooms that food was being prepared and was almost ready to be served.

In the kitchen, the ones responsible for the mouth-watering smell were busy with their own tasks, with just a bit of small talk here and there to make sure everything was alright and to check to see if the others were in need of assistance. 

Kirumi had got quite used to the assistance of her classmates with the chores around their living space, but she couldn't shake off the unnerving feeling in the back of her head. She was rather prideful of her work, but thanks to the assistance of a select few classmates and upperclassmen, the rest of her class began to ween off their dependency on her. Kirumi did need the break, especially from the excessive requests from Ouma and Chabashira had once asked of her. But now, the most her classmates ever ask of her were quite menial. Help with homework, sewing up ripped clothes, reading bed time stories...

Truly, Kirumi had grown rather complacent. But, she knew harder and more rewarding work would be available once she graduates. The maid looked at the pan in front of her, simmering the contents within. Then she looked to her two assistants of the day, Shinguuji and Hoshi. Her helpers were rather quiet, but she thinks about the two from the previous night, Momota and Yonaga. She loved Kaito and Angie to death, but she would have strangled them both if they had further continued their discourse of what they would make for dinner. They had surf and turf that night.

Tonight, however, Hoshi and Shinguuji had calmly agreed to making pasta. Shinguuji suggested penne all vodka as he had brought back a bottle from his recent trip, and so it was by Kirumi's insistence that she would prepare it. Shinguuji was preparing mixed rice dishes, and Hoshi was slicing apples for dessert.

Korekiyo was the one to break the most recent moment of silence, "I do so hope our classmates will enjoy tonight's dinner."

"I dunno, we still have bit to go before everything's ready. Besides, everyone enjoys 'Rumi's cooking anyhow," quipped Ryoma.

"I have no doubts about that Hoshi-san, I am more musing about the mix of cuisine in rice dishes and pasta. Not everyone would be well suited for two such different palates of food, no?"

"Depends on how much you screw up the rice," Hoshi chuckled a bit at this at Korekiyo's dismay and moved his attention to Kirumi, "How's it looking on your end?"

Kirumi was caught a bit unaware, "Ah, everything is going quite well, it should be done in a moment."

"That's good to hear," Ryoma breathed out a bit as set the last plate of sliced apples down. He walked over to Kirumi.

"Here, I can take over," Ryoma took the sauce spoon from the maid, "can you get everyone for dinner?" 

Kirumi looked back at him. This was a bit unusual for Hoshi.

"I can, but is there a reason why?"

Ryoma gave a small sigh, "It's nothing, but I think there may be something going on with a few of our classmates. I think there may have been a fight or something."

"Who? When?"

"Who knows when? Maybe Ouma pissed someone off again... all I know is that Kaede has been keeping herself cooped up in her lab, and I haven't seen Miu around in a bit. With her loudmouth, she's always somewhere close by, but recently I've heard less of that. Have you noticed?"

Kirumi contemplated the last time Iruma had caused a bit of a ruckus, and she could only recall the incident with Chabashira in which they were fighting over the last ice cream bar in the fridge a few days ago. However, Iruma has been quiet since. Though Chabashira is still rather rowdy though, sparring with Harukawa and Gokuhara leaves much work in the mending of worn and torn clothing. She had noticed anything with Akamatsu, however. And well, Kirumi does see Ouma coming and going from Saihara's lab and room quite often, he's been getting better in terms of his mischievous pranks on his fellow classmates.

"Yes, I have noticed a bit of a change in Iruma-san's behavior, and I'll be sure to check up on her. Though, I don't think I've noticed anything with Akamatsu-san, I guess it just has to do with me not noticing her recent absences."

"Yeah, they both haven't been showing up to dinner lately, they normally show up for a bit to take their food and head back to their lab or room."

"Hmm," Kirumi's palm cupped the side of her own cheek as she was in thought. She knew that no one was required to show up for meals and whatnot, as they were all capable of being responsible for themselves. It was a sort of unspoken understanding that whenever Kirumi made food, everyone ate together. It was a way to bond with each other so to speak.

Kaede sort of insisted upon it once she saw the members of 77-B getting closer together by doing as such. It was rather admirable the way she brought them together. Which is why it was so strange to see that she had not been showing up to these meals herself.

"I will see them at once, thank you for bringing this to my attention Ryoma." Kirumi left with a bit of pep in her step.

"Heh, no problem," Hoshi said as he went back to focusing on the sauce. He felt eyes bore into his back, "Ever the fly on the wall, aren't ya?"

Korekiyo let out a giggle at this, "It appears I'm not the only observant one."

* * *

After checking the dorms and finding that no one she really needed to see were there besides Ouma and Saihara, Kirumi found herself standing outside of Miu's lab, steeling herself for the usual obscene display that was the room's occupant. She couldn't actually recall a moment in which they shared together that did not include atleast one other person, besides the few requests that Miu put in. Every other time though she was was seen with someone else, the most being Keebo and Kaede, and sometimes Kokichi and Angie.

The young maid was about to knock on the door, when it had automatically flew open. Unexpected.

Hesitantly, Kirumi entered the lab. It was rather clean, just smells of metal, electricity, and a heavy floral scent lingered in the air. Despite lack of personal hygiene, Miu sure knew how to keep her work space somewhat functional. Spreadsheets and drafts on a table here, master blueprints in another corner, scrap metal and electronics in marked tubs, and a workbench at the far end of the room which was currently occupied by the busy Iruma.

Making her way closer to the working student, Kirumi noted the dark bags under Miu's eyes. Despite this however, the young inventor was ever so focused on tinkering with the gadget she had at hand.

Only one thought immediately to Kirumi's mind. _Has she been sleeping properly?_

Miu had not noticed the maid's approach even when Kirumi began to call to her. "Iruma-san?" No response.

"Iruma-san? Is anyone in there?"

Concern was expressed on the young Tojo's face as she than began to lightly press on the shoulder of the inventor while still calling out to her. Impatience was not in Kirumi's mental diction, but enough was enough.

Kirumi raised an eyebrow and brandished a slight smirk as she then pinched Miu's cheek and pulled.

This very much surprised Miu as she yelped and fell backwards with her chair towards the floor. "Gahh- what the fuck! Who the hell? Ki-Kirumi?! What are you doing here?" The maid helped the inventor to her feet.

"Ah, I came to get you for dinner. I've been noticing that you haven't been showing up lately." This wasn't the whole truth, but it sounded nicer than saying she heard it from Ryoma.

Kirumi guided Miu to her nearby couch and let her rest there. "Are you alright, Iruma-san? Is there anything you would like me to help you with?"

Miu rubbed at her eyes and gave a stern look at Kirumi, "What's it to you, ToHo? Think you can play me as well?" Kirumi's brow furrowed at this.

"What do you mean?" 

Miu's expression softened just a bit as she looked down, "It's n-nothing- don't worry about it." Miu began tapping her fingers together and started to avoid eye contact.

"A-alright, then. If you have nothing for me, will you be joining us for dinner then?"

Miu began pulling at a loose strand of hair, "Uh, yeah, sure... Just lemme shower first and I'll be right dow- Um... is Bakamatsu going to be there?"

Kirumi raised another brow at this, slowly but surely the pieces of the puzzle were sliding together in her brain, "Akamatsu-san? I wouldn't see why not... I was planning to get her next. Why?"

Miu's face flushed and her eyes grew wider, "N-No no reason, um- maybe, I think I'll just stay in my room tonight. Can you just bring my dinner there, is that alright?"

"I think I understand; very well then Iruma-san. Do get cleaned up a bit and get some rest, alright?" Kirumi then turned to leave.

"Th-Thanks..."

"No problem at all, Iruma-san."

* * *

The young and talented Akamatsu Kaede was busy scribbling away at her music sheets, she was nearing her publication deadline and was dead set in finishing on time. She had just finished two pieces, but wanted to get one more in so she could get some practice in for her performance for the evaluation coming up.

She was at a standstill however, she has been rewriting the last few measures for the past few days now, and it has been eating her up. There was something in the back of her mind, but she couldn't find it in herself to voice it.

She assumed it must have been around the time that Miu had-

A few knocks came to her door, taking her out of her train of thought. Kaede looked to her clock. _6:50 PM huh? Another day wasted doing nothing... _

A soft voice rang from the other side. "Akamatsu-san? Are you in here? May I come in?"

Recognizing the voice right away, a smile quickly found itself on Kaede's lips. "The door's unlocked! Come in!" Her voice was unnaturally higher pitched than her normal speaking tone. _Easy Kaede, let's turn that 10 down to a 7. I guess I haven't really been interacting with the others much, huh?_

As her visitor entered her lab, Kaede found that maybe her own appearance was probably not fit to be greeting others at the moment. _Uh... it should be fine, we've been living with each other for how long now? Oh goodness, my hair must be a mess._

Much to her chagrin, her visitor walked up to her and gave a gentle smile. _Ever the professional._

"I hope I came at an opportune time? Sorry for disturbing you..."

"No, no, no, not at all Kirumi! I swear it's just me failing to get this done because I can't seem to get this piece right. Please, sit down."

"I think I'm alright, Akamatsu-san. Thank you. Will you be joining us for dinner?"

At this Kaede bit her lip, "Ah- yeah, I can make it. You noticed, huh?"

Kirumi hadn't really, she was also preoccupied with her work. Thank the stars for Hoshi. "Yes, as of late I noticed that you and Miu have been attending dinner a lot less as of late. I understand though, tensions are running high with our exams and the academy evaluations coming up."

"Ah no, that's not it-"

Kirumi perked up at this, as she suspected something DID happen between the two of them. "Oh, do enlighten me." Kirumi stepped closer to Kaede's desk.

_No! Don't look at me like that- My heart can't take it... _"I, uh- Miu kind of- uh, this is hard."

Kirumi was confused at Kaede's demeanor. _When did she become less assertive? _

"Did you have a fight with Iruma-san?"

"No! I mean I'm sure we are all busy with getting things ready, and I- uh, Miu just picked a bad time to, ah- tell me her feelings." There it is.

Kaede had her eyes closed, like she had just admitted to a crime that she didn't commit. Kirumi felt a little bad for making Kaede act so meek, but only a little.

Feigning bemusement, Kirumi decided to press on, "So, that's why Miu has been avoiding the group then? You broke her heart?"

"That wasn't my intention! Even then, we were both so busy- I need to finish these pieces! She couldn't have waited- I, uh, yeah. I told her I couldn't respond to them back."

"Have you talked to her since then? Attempted to at least?"

The young pianist shook her head. "I don't think she wants anything to do with me, every time we even see each other she turns away. I feel kinda bad, but..."

"But what?"

"I sort of have feelings for someone else." Kaede turned away from Kirumi at that, while also trying to cover her reddening ears.

"Hmm... have you tried to explain this to Miu, herself? I feel that she might have a better time understanding if you are harboring feelings for someone else instead of just an outright rejection."

"I have not... but have you seen her, lately? Is she doing okay?"

Kirumi gave a light-hearted chuckle at that, "Yes, Iruma-san is doing quite well. Lack of sleep and nutrition is all."

Kaede's expression changed, "That uh... that doesn't sound as good as you made it sound." Kirumi closed her eyes and acknowledged Kaede's doubt.

"Do not worry, as she is my classmate, I will make sure she is properly cared for. Maybe help mend that heart of hers?" 

The pianist seemed to turn a complete 180, her expression becoming a bit more chipper again. "Oh, that would be great, I need to apologize to her. But, only when she's ready... Thank you, Kirumi."

"Not at all, Akamatsu-san. If that will be all, I will take my leave. See you at dinner?" 

"Yes, I'll finish up here and I'll be right down."

* * *

Kirumi made her way back to the kitchen, and to her surprise, the meal was already prepared and ready to served. It was nicely set, and miso soup had been made as well. 

She looked at Shinguuji and Hoshi. They looked rather proud of themselves, despite their attempts of trying to hold a humble exterior.

"I must say well done. Did you prepare the miso, Shinguuji-san?"

"Ah, no, it was Hoshi-san who prepared it after you left and he finished making the pasta sauce."

Hoshi began setting some plates up. "It's no big deal, it's just something light for those that can't handle pasta- or alcohol for that matter, heh."

"The alcohol enriches the flavor of the dish, causing inebriation is highly unlikely even for those among us with the lowest tolerance for it."

Hoshi simply let out a small sigh, "You still have a way to go, Shinguuji-kun." 

"Anyways, did you speak to them? Are they alright?" Ryoma turned this question to Kirumi.

"Ah, I think it'll be fine. Iruma-san did ask me to bring her food to her room, though."

"Nothing else going down? Not even with Ouma?"

The laugh Kirumi let out was unexpected, especially for her present company. "I think the only thing going down on Ouma-san is Saihara-san." Her thoughts ran to how disheveled Shuichi looked when she went to tell the two of them that dinner was almost ready. His ears and cheeks were tinted as brightly as a tomato.

Hoshi looked a little disturbed from the statement his friend made. "Did- did that really come out of your mouth?"

"Kukuku, humanity sure is beautiful..."

* * *

The first ones to arrive were Momota, Harukawa, Saihara, and Ouma. Next were Chabashira, Yonaga, and Yumeno. Then Gokuhara, Amami, Shirogane, and Keebo.

Akamatsu had not arrived until after everyone else had already started eating; Kirumi noted that she was still dressed in the same track pants and over-sized hoodie for the past two days. _Hm, I should probably check in with Akamatsu-san as well._

The two big athlete types of the group, Momota and Chabashira, were wolfing down their plates with such fervor that it always brought a feeling of warmth to Kirumi. The other two who always ask for seconds, Gokuhara and Ouma, she also obliged delightfully. Kirumi also noted how Kaede gleamed with her situated between herself and Shuichi, acting as if she hadn't been avoiding everyone for the past few days. Just another pleasant meal with the current most important people in her life.

After finishing her small portion of penne and miso, Kirumi got up to prepare a serving for Miu. Only she found her arm was grabbed by the pianist, stopping her movement.

"Um, was there something you needed, Akamatsu-san?" Kaede hesitantly let go.

"Do- do you have to go so soon? I was thinking the class could catch up a bit?"

Kirumi smiled, "Maybe in a little while, I should be back soon. Miu needs to eat as well."

"You're right. Maybe we can catch a movie or something in the living room later? Miu could join us."

"I'll see if she's up to it."

After wishing everyone else a goodnight and to get proper rest, Kirumi prepared a sizable portion of penne, miso, and apples and began to make her towards Miu's room.

Kirumi thought back on her actions with Kaede, and thought she may have acted a bit too upfront with her friend. Even so, it just gave her a bit more gossip and insight of events in her daily musings as a maid. She learned a bit from her work. Like how Keebo still has problems with the bed and his bladder; how Shirogane likes to write fanfiction about her friends and classmates; and how Momota has the same problem as Keebo. She kept this to herself, as no one would dare threaten her with anything when she has a hand in all their dirty laundry.

All the same, she knew Kaede wore her emotions on her sleeve, and she normally doesn't have anything to hide. The most dirt she has on Kaede is that she caught her eating a big slice of chocolate cake when she said she was going on a diet. So really, Kirumi had no dirt. _But then, who does Kaede have a crush on? Saihara-san? Maybe Harukawa-san? But they both already have partners- unless they are willing to be polyamorous? No, Ouma and Harukawa are the easy to be jealous type._

Kirumi suddenly found herself at the foot of the door to Miu's room, and all of a sudden it opened. Again, unexpected.

Miu had grabbed Kirumi and pulled her into the room before she shut it again. 

Kirumi was rather thankful that her dexterity skill was maxed out, as none of the the food or tea she had prepared spilled out onto Miu's floor. As she straightened herself out she had half a mind to lecture the young inventor, "You should be more mindful, how'd you ev- oh!"

Kirumi Tojo stood dumbstruck as she took in the sight of the person in front of her. Miu was really lightly dressed, sporting only a black sports bra and matching shorts. She must have got out the shower rather recently. This was also evident in that her hair looked like it had just been dried and still had the scent of shampoo lingering about it. Kirumi probably didn't think Miu could look so... clean.

Miu, unfazed by Kirumi's abrupt stop, began to speak, "I took a nap and showered while you guys were down there, you okay ToHo?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine, your food?" Kirumi shook her head to get her mind out of the gutter as she handed Miu her tray.

"Mmm, this looks good. I smelled it before you got here, you sort of scared me when you were right at the door when I opened it, I kinda reacted out of instinct!"

"Yeah, instinct... that's a word for it." Kirumi, in her stupor, took in the sight of Miu's room, and found it to be rather barren. Save for a bed, desk, and a few school necessities. The reason being quite obvious, Miu lived and breathed work. She never got as excited about anything if it wasn't about machines... or perverse subjects. Quite the minimalist. Miu never did ask her to clean her room for that matter.

As she turned back to look at Miu, Kirumi then found herself looking straight down at the floor instead. "Well, now that you have your food, I guess I should get going then..." Kirumi shuffled a bit to walk past Miu.

"Wait."

Kirumi stopped and turned back to Miu.

"Can you- can you stay with me for a bit? Just a little bit. I kinda want to talk to you about the whole- y'know, the thing." Miu plopped down onto her bed and began digging into her food. Her eyes averted themselves so that Kirumi couldn't see that that they were starting to water.

Kirumi slowly approached Miu and settled herself on the bed as well, not before she grabbed a t-shirt from Miu's dresser and told her to put it on.

Miu took another bite of the pasta. "This is really good, didja make this?" 

"Mm, I did, but Hoshi-san finished it."

"The miso?"

"Hoshi-san."

"Apples?"

"Also Hoshi."

"Haha, short stuff deserves to be your go to partner for dinner then. Did he even do the tea?"

"That, I can take full credit for."

Miu turned to Kirumi as she finished taking a bite of an apple slice. "You spoke to Kae- Ba- Akamatsu, right?"

Kirumi would rather not have this conversation now but better to get it out of the way then have it keep stewing away over time. "I did. She seems pretty occupied with her work. As are you, so it seems."

"Yeah, yeah, that idiot is such a workaholic and she still finds the time to put us all first, y'know? I mean- gah! I don't know. Did- did she tell you anything?" Miu's eyes were darting around now, her fingers twitching, and her legs vibrated so violently that it caused the tray atop of them to shake as well.

"Yes. She told me you told her how you felt about her, and I'm assuming based on your state right now that she didn't feel the same."

"I-Is it that bad? Like, is it noticable?"

"Noticable enough that both me and Hoshi-san were able to tell."

"Great! So Horseshit knows as well!" Kirumi recoiled at that nickname for Ryoma.

"I think he just noticed that you were acting amiss; I think only me and Akamatsu-san know. She may not feel the same way, but she does care about you.":

Miu shrunk into herself some more. "That's the thing isn't it? She'll care about me. She'll care about her friends. But, she won't see me the way I see her. It's stupid, and I'm selfish. That fucking Kaediot can go and find someone else way better than me anyhow! I'm just a stupid, big dumb bimbo. That's all I'll ever be in people's eyes!"

Tears were freely flowing from Miu's eyes now. Kirumi took the tray and placed it on a nearby coffee table before embracing Miu. Wet tears and snot began to soak into Kirumi's shirt as Miu just kept weeping. Kirumi never rushed her, and only soothed her. Telling her that she is alright. That she is loved. That no one would ever say those things to her when she was with them. Kirumi never saw her and Miu as close, but she can safely say that she closed the distance quite a bit in this moment.

After a while, Miu stopped crying but she still clung onto the maid. "I'm sorry, Kirumi..."

Kirumi only brushed her hand in the inventor's hair, "Don't be. You just needed to let it all out. Stars know you needed that."

"I don't think anyone else would be as patient..."

"My mom used to hold me like this when I ever I cried this hard."

Miu's eyes were closed, "Your mom, huh? I don't think my parents would ever be as patient as her... they were always working, y'know? No time for failures, no time for crying over failures."

Kirumi brought Miu closer to her, "You're not a failure, Miu. My mom and I only had each other, so we had to care for each other. I don't know how your family works, but know that you aren't wrong for having feelings."

Miu nestled into a comfortable position on Kirumi, "Hehe, you kinda sound like Bakamatsu, y'know that?"

"Maybe she rubbed off on me a bit." Kirumi quipped.

Miu looked up to her and waggled her eyebrows. 

Kirumi gave a light scoff, "You know that's not what I meant!"

"You totally meant to word it that way!"

For a little while longer, the two enjoyed each other's presence. Kirumi was the one to break the silence, "Iruma-san, I promised Akamatsu-san that I was going to watch a movie with her later; would you like to join us?"

Miu let out a sound that voiced her discontent. "Can't we just stay like this?"

"As much as I enjoy the fact that your body gives very comfortable heat, a promise is a promise. Besides, your food has more than likely turned cold by now, you should probably finish it."

The inventor slowly rose to get up, "Mmm... fine, BuzzKiru. Only because you said so..." Miu gave a very deliberate pause before continuing, "... Mommy."

Kirumi's face lit up so much that it looked like it was borderline on boiling. Miu gave her two new nicknames... but at least they were better than _ToHo_. But, the second one she would have to politely ask Miu to stop later.

As Kirumi got up and Miu started getting back to eating her dinner, the maid asked, "Before I leave, would you happen to know who Akamatsu does harbor feelings for? Do you think it's someone from our class?"

Miu took a mouthful of tea before answering, "Puhah, beats me. They are a lucky bitch that's for sure." 

"Hm, maybe. Are you sure you don't want to join us?"

"Nah, I'll talk properly with Bakamatsu later. Don't want you to be in the middle of all that, BuzzKiru."

"Well, if that will be all, I wish you a goodnight then, Iruma-san. Do let me know if you want another cuddle session." A happy and smug smile appeared on Kirumi's face as she saw how red Miu had got; a bit of revenge is all.

* * *

The altercation left Kirumi just a bit bothered, and here she was about to join Akamatsu in watching a movie. She could not get the image of Miu out of her head. _Kirumi you got it bad, don't you? One look at a nice lady was all it took. Gah! Shut up, me. Shirogane-san, Chabashira-san, and Yonaga-san are just as pretty. No wait. NO. Alright calm down. Let's get my thoughts in order._

_Iruma Miu is in love with Akamatsu Kaede. Iruma-san has a nice body. Akamatsu-san is your friend. You think Iruma-san is really pretty. Akamatsu-san trusts you enough that she told you she already has someone she likes. Iruma-san is soft and warm. Akamatsu-san wants to watch a movie with you and the others. Miu is hot-_

"Alright, that's enough thinking for today." Kirumi clapped her hands to her cheeks as she went to the living room.

Surprisingly, as she made it, she found that only three others were there. Kaede, Shuichi, and Kokichi. Suddenly, Kirumi was a bit glad that Miu chose not to join them.

Kokichi was the first to speak up, "There you are! I was thinking Miu was getting all hot and steamy with _Mommy_." Kirumi gave Kokichi the glare™.

"Ah, I don't think Tojo-san likes being called that, Kokichi."

"Psh, whatever Shu. I bet she likes being called that in bed..."

"Kokichi that's something private, you can't just assume-"

As the two were bickering, Kaede waved Kirumi over to sit with her on the couch, and it looked like that Kaede changed into some fresh pajamas while Kirumi was with Miu.

Kaede looked a bit worried, "You took awhile, I was kinda starting to wonder if you were going to come or not."

_Oh, I want come alright- FOCUS KIRUMI! _

It took the maid a bit to find her words, "Ah, Miu just wanted me to be with her for awhile. I think you understand."

Kaede's face softened and her worry turned into that of light remorse. "Yes, I do. She's okay now?"

"Hm, I think that's something you'll want to talk to her about yourself."

"You're right, I will!" Kaede then became a bit more peppy, "Alright, let's watch something, shall we?"

Kokichi started to speak up, "Ooh! Ooh! Let's watch Rocky Horror Picture Show!"

"I... don't really like that movie..."

"Oh, that's because you aren't cultured like the rest of us Shu! C'mon Kaede, PLEASE!"

"Haha, even if I did want to watch that, we don't have it, Kokichi."

Kokichi gave a pout, "Hmph! Can't we stream it?"

"Do you think Hope's Peak would shell out the money for a streaming service?"

"But Class 77-B has Hulu AND Netflix."

"Class 77-B also has a bunch of people who make a lot more money than us that actually get these services for themselves."

A big sigh left Kokichi, "Fine! Man, you're such a buzzkill Kaede. Let's just watch Frozen because you're such a big gay for Elsa."

Kaede gave out a big groan. Kirumi then pulled out a DVD from the shelf. "How about Ratatouille? We just had pasta, it seems fitting, and Colette is quite dreamy."

At that moment, both Shuichi and Kokichi then looked from Kirumi over to Kaede. Kaede looked as if she was about to say something but decided against it.

Kokichi then agreed, "Rat-pasta sounds good to me, only because that John Wick thumb guy is in it and he's great. Shu?"

"Yeah, it's an alright movie. I think Colette and Anton are good characters?"

"Anton? That critic dude? Shu, you wound me, I thought you had taste. What about you, Kaede?"

"No complaints here."

As they were watching the movie, Kirumi noticed that Kokichi and Shuichi were all over each other. Kaede on the other hand, seemed to be quite disgusted with the concept with so many rats helping out in a kitchen sanitized or not.

"There should be shed hair everywhere too, I would probably act like that health inspector if I was in this movie," Kaede whispered.

"Well, thankfully this is just an animation and not real life," Kirumi joked.

During the end scenes where Colette and Linguini kiss, Shuichi and Kokichi did the same. Kaede, however, just rested her head on Kirumi's shoulder.

As the movie finished, Kokichi was the first to display his dismay.

"Gods that movie was so boring! I swear DICE watches that movie at least three times a week."

Shuichi spoke up, "Better than Frozen though, right?"

Kokichi quickly countered this, "What? HELL NO, Frozen has that kick ass music in it. Now THAT I would watch three times a week." Both Shuichi and Kaede laughed at this.

As Kirumi looked at her phone, she noticed the time was getting quite late. "I think we should probably head off to bed now, I'm pretty sure Sakakura-sensei won't take us being late for his class well."

"Aw, but mommy, I want to stay up late playing video games with you and Kaede. I bet you would be a beast in Smash. I know someone who wants to smash you..."

Kaede was the next to speak up, "Uh... while that might be fun, we'll have to postpone that for sometime later."

"What? The video games or the sma-"

"Kokichi!"

"Aw, you're no fun Shu. Anyways, I guess we'll get going to sleep. You two don't keep each other up too late." Kokichi gave a wink as he and Shuichi headed off to their respective rooms.

The two that were left sat there in silence for a bit. 

"So, this was fun."

"It was."

"I guess I should head off to bed too, are you going to be alright?"

"Inviting me to watch a movie, and having me put everything up? That sounds kinda harsh _Akamatsu-san_..."

"Oh whoops! I didn't mean it like that. Here."

As they put the last bits of equipment away, Kaede went up to Kirumi. Much to the maid's surprise, the pianist hugged her.

"I know you look out for us, but you deserve rest too. Don't work too hard, Kirumi."

"Yeah, you too, Kaede..."

The pianist gasped a little, chuckled, and gave the maid a peck on the cheek. "Goodnight..."

"Indeed, goodnight."

As the pianist left to head to her room, the maid finally allowed herself the blush she held back to expose itself. _Oh no. Oh no. Did she just KISS me? Kirumi, get it together, it was just a friendly notion nothing more. And did I just call her by her given name? I'm overstepping my bounds._

Kirumi needed to deal with this, now. She could feel it, and so, she quickly made her way to her room. 

However, as she reached her room she found that it was unlocked. Unexpected. She swore she locked it this morning.

As she made her way inside she heard a timid voice.

"I think I'll take you up on that cuddle now."


	2. J’aimerais passer plus de temps avec toi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snuggles and interpretations of feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy!

Miu awoke with a jerk of her body, a sudden change of body temperature. She touched her skin. Cold. Sweat beading from her forehead as it started to roll off to the side of her resting head.

_Did I have a nightmare?_

The inventor shifted around in the bed, but stopped after hearing a small noise behind her. She had just realized she was not in her own room at that moment. When her body regained consciousness, she had recognized the arms enveloping her torso. Thin but warm. The arms pulled Miu in closer. Her shoulder now pressed against the chin of her bed buddy. Miu's breath hitched when she remembered.

_Oh yeah... That did happen yesterday, huh. _

The sharp but soft features of Kirumi's face showed that she was sleeping rather soundly. Miu could only see it through her peripheral vision as she did not want to disturb the maid's rest as much as she had. 

_This isn't half bad. Why am I the little spoon though? _

Kirumi then coughed. Which caused the maid to inadvertently scare herself awake and Miu to inwardly scream in terror. It seemed that some of Miu's hair got into Kirumi's mouth.

The maid sat up on the bed and looked to her alarm clock. 04:48 AM. She then sighed.

After carefully moving her arms away from Miu, Kirumi put a hand to her head and brushed both her own and hair and Miu's away from her eyes. Quietly she said, "12 minutes earlier than usual..." Then swiftly got up and headed to her private bathroom.

_Holy shit! That was close! Did she think I was still awake?_

Miu's eyes were wide open but shut them quickly as she heard the shower turn on. 

It was rather nice of Kirumi for her to let Miu stay with her for the night, but she supposed after what she had Kirumi sit through just yesterday, the maid couldn't really refuse her. 

_Gah! I'm such an idiot. What am I doing? I'm just letting out all my frustrations on her. _

Muffled squeals escaped the inventor as she tried to suppress herself with her hands covering her flushed face. However, she was not at all prepared for what she was about to see next.

Kirumi exited her bathroom in nothing but a towel; her hair still wet and sticking to the sides of her face. 

_Why are there so many pretty people at this damn academy?_

Miu couldn't see Kirumi at the point where she removed her towel and began drying her hair lest she risk getting caught peeping. But when she next saw Kirumi walking back to the restroom with her wet towel and dark black underwear only one thought crossed Miu's mind.

_She's really skinny. _

The inventor was really surprised at this. She would have assumed that the maid would have been at least a bit more filled out, being a great cook and all. Metabolism? Kirumi was known for being a great athlete, never too far behind Hoshi, Chabashira, or Asahina-senpai. Her body could be in overdrive. But maybe she isn't eating enough to cover how much energy she exerts during the day? Miu remembered in the beginning that the maid used to work herself to exhaustion and was always one of the last people to sleep. Miu was secretly thankful for Kaede and Shuichi for telling Kirumi to take it easy. Hopefully, maybe Kirumi is just naturally skinny, as the last option was something Miu didn't want to think about as she looked to her own fingers and shuddered at the thought of going back to that again.

Kirumi came out again and began putting on half of her uniform. She would prepare breakfast before putting the rest on. Before exiting her room, the maid wrote a little note and placed a glass of water on the table stand close to Miu's side of the bed. 

After hearing the click of the door closing, Miu let out an audible sigh of relief. She stretched her body and gave a turn to her torso. Then she chugged the water. Miu was surprised at herself, why was she so thirsty? She looked down at the clock. It now read 05:20 AM. It was around the time she normally woke up anyway.

Waking up early was nothing new for the inventor, be it nightmares, quickly waking up with a thought of an invention in her mind then quickly jotting it down, or just plain habit. The reason of her being late to morning classes or not showing up at all then? Probably tinkering in her lab. She was excused due to the fact of her producing results.

Miu took the note and headed to the bathroom. Kirumi didn't say much in the note. She just gave Miu wishes for a good sleep and that she could use her bathroom. 

Which reminded Miu that she needed to head to her own room instead. Not to the disgrace of Kirumi's washroom ethics, but only because Miu had the urge for a bodily function that she did not wish to inflict upon someone else's room and smell the place up. Embarrassing.

As she locked the door behind her as she stepped into the dorm hallway, she came across an unlikely pair. Ouma and Harukawa.

Really not the people she wanted to see her.

_Shit Shit Shit... I really do not want to deal with this right now._

Maki raised an eyebrow acknowledging her, but Kokichi's shit smirk only grew into a grin. 

_This little gremlin better not-_

"Ooh... look what we have here Harumaki-chan~ Looks like a certain skank is doing the walk of shame."

"Eeeh!" It escaped from Miu before she could prepare herself to react properly.

Maki responded,"I thought I told you not to call me that, and it's not any of our business on who has sexual relations with who."

"Even if it's with the person we're about to help?"

"Kokichi, I think I see you and Shuichi enough to not care about when someone has gotten laid the night before."

"Boo, no fun."

Miu interjected, "What are you bitches even doing up so early?" Probably not the smartest thing to ask since Maki is an assassin and who knew if Ouma slept.

Ouma's eyes drew into slits as his mouth curled even more, "If you must know Miss Cumdumpster, me and the adorable Maki Harukawa are on breakfast duty today!"

"Cumdumpster?!"

"Adorable?!" Maki glared at Kokichi.

"Ooh! Scary~" Ouma then made a mad dash towards the dining area as Miu and Maki were left behind.

Maki pulled on one of her tails, "I'll get him back later. Sorry about that Iruma-san, you should get cleaned up. Uh, you look... constipated." A pause. "I'll see you around."

_Gee thanks. Getting real good at talking to people Bakakawa._

The moments before breakfast went by rather smoothly. Such as Miu alleviating herself and changing into her uniform, or rather most of it as she could never remember where she put her blazer. She did her ten push-ups, squats, and sit-ups for the day, and penned some ideas for herself to look at later. All in all, a rather productive morning.

Then breakfast rolls around. It was probably the first time in awhile that Miu had attended breakfast, she knows that all of the early birds always showed up, but it was typically way less people than when dinner occurred.

Besides herself were Gokuhara, Hoshi, Momota, Amami, Yumeno, and Chabashira.

"Iruma-san, it's good to see you this morning! Gonta mostly sees Amami-san, Hoshi-san, Akamatsu-san, and Chabashira-san during breakfast!" The entomologist wore a bright smile on his face. It was a bit too early for this.

Miu responded with low energy, "Uh yeah, it's good to see you too, big guy." This put only made Gonta's smile even bigger; he then moved over so that Miu could sit next to him.

Rantaro noticed this, "Yo, Iruma-san, that was almost a normal response coming from you. Did something happen?"

Miu shook her head slightly, which caused the traveler's brows to pique with even more interest.

Ignoring the matter, he simply shrugged and directed his questions elsewhere, "I know that Chabashira-san has been taking Yumeno-san to breakfast recently, but it is rather strange that Momota-san is joining us this early as well. Here for Harukawa?"

Kaito was leaning back on his chair, "Hm? Oh yeah, I tried to get Shuichi to come too, but he's out like log. Dunno why he's so tired, he sleeps before most of us do."

A certain someone popped up from behind Kaito, "Maybe it's because of all the extra exercise he's been getting..."

"Wah! Kokich-" Kaito almost fell from the leaned chair as the trickster caught it and set Kaito back into normal position. The astronaut's heart thumping.

"Tsk. Tsk. Kaito... don't they teach you in primary school not to lean back on chairs?"

"Yeah, whatever... asshole."

Hoshi chuckled at this while Chabashira was telling an exciting and over-exaggerated tale to the baggy-eyed Himiko and starry-eyed Gonta.

Ignoring the peanut gallery, Miu looked towards the kitchen where Harukawa and Tojo were working. They must have been close to finish since Kokichi is out here with them. It smelled sort of like home or rather her neighbor's home from her childhood.

At that moment, the person that Miu had come to stop thinking about for awhile entered her thoughts once again.

"Good morning guys! Sorry I'm late, I was finally able to finish my piece last night so I got a bit less sleep than usual." A pause, but the energy kept going afterwards, "Good morning Miu! Kaito! Surprised to see you both come early!" It was a damn beautiful smile that Kaede pulled. Miu could feel herself melting at the sight of it already, falling in love all over again. She needed to wish her a good morning as well.

However, Kokichi beat her to the punch, "Morning Kaede! Don't worry about those two! They're just here to see their girlfriends. Why are you so chipper, though? Get laid or something? Everyone is getting some it seems." 

Little shit.

Miu looked to the kitchen to see if Maki or Kirumi heard that.

Momota interjected, "Hey Harumaki isn't my girlfriend! I wouldn't do that to our friendship!" Kokichi put two fingers to his forehead and shook his head in mock disappointment.

Kaede only laughed at this a bit, "Haha, no, nothing like that. I just got some inspiration after sitting in bed for awhile and I had to get up and finish it."

Kokichi put his thumb and forefinger to his chin and waggled his eyebrows, "Sure, 'inspiration' huh?"

The pianist playfully shooed Ouma away, "It really isn't like that, and what's this about a girlfriend Miu?"

Miu felt her stomach turn for no real reason, "Huh? It's nothing just Kokishit making stuff up. Stop asking questions Bakamatsu!"

_Real smooth Iruma._

Kaede still had that smile, but she also had her forefinger up close to her mouth and that worried crease in her eyes. She knew Miu was hiding something. The look that Ouma was giving them didn't help matters but he knew to keep his mouth shut.

"Ah, alright I guess..."

Akamatsu took a seat between Himiko and Rantaro right across from Miu. This was a bit too much for Miu's poor heart too handle. She couldn't look up to meet the pianist's eyes. Those dusty rose colored eyes.

"Breakfast is ready!"

As if saved by the bell, Maki came and brought out food. The look in the assassin's/caretaker's eyes looked like she was used to serving meals before; it was something she took comfort in.

As per usual, Japanese cuisine and cuisine from another country were always implemented. Kobachi, rice, and yakizakana for course one. Course two was french toast with a chocolate spread, scrambled eggs, and a mix of blueberries and raspberries. 

Kirumi came out and brought mugs and cups of coffee and tea. Miu noticed how even though Kirumi only had about three and a half hours of sleep, the maid still looked like she had rested a whole week. Some type of super power this girl has.

Most of the students drank tea. The ones who drank coffee were those you would expect. That being Himiko and sometimes Kaede and Shuichi if he was ever down in time to even get breakfast. That's usually how it goes.

But then Miu saw it, the moment when Kirumi set down a cup Kaede. She caught the look that Kaede gave Kirumi, it was a bit different from how she smiled to everyone else. A bit more crinkling around the eyes, the glimmer that shown from them. 

Miu felt two pairs of eyes on her then. Maki and Kokichi.

Breakfast went rather quietly... at least for the typically loud-mouthed inventor.

As Kaito was gathering up the dishes for him to wash and the late risers were coming down to grab something from the pantry, Miu was prepared to just go straight to class and tune the whole day out.

However, Kaede stopped her. A simple, "Hey wait, Miu!" escaped the pianist's lips. Her grip firm on the inventor.

At this point, Miu felt as though she would collapse right there, but she needed to calm herself. They were still friends, weren't they?

A simple crush she knew was unrequited. Did Miu know for sure Kaede liked Kirumi? No. At most, maybe she was just interpreting events from a biased perspective, that perhaps anyone else Kaede looked at was probably deemed more desirable than her.

_Miu! MIU! Get a HOLD of yourself! Kirumi told you not to think of yourself like that. Just talk to the girl of your dreams. It's easy._

"W-what is it, Bakamatsu?"

_F**king damn it. _

Kaede didn't looked disturbed by the nickname. "Listen, I know we haven't _really _spoken to each other since... I, uh-"

"Rejected me." Miu simply stared at Kaede blankly, doing her best not to betray any emotion.

Kaede silently rubbed her elbow at that. "Yeah."

"..."

The pianist then puts on that smile again, it was not the one Miu had saw earlier, it was not even the one she normally puts up around them. "I... I just don't think we should have to dance around each other like this. If you would like, we could hang out sometime-er, y'know get some dinner actually talk about these things..."

The inventor scoffed at this mustering all of her strength to put up her bravado, "Buzz off! I don't want your pity." It hurt her to say that to Kaede, but she didn't want to give herself a sense of false hope.

The fake smile dropped from Kaede's face, it was serious. "I'm not pitying you. This is for both of us. I want us to be friends, can't you understand that! I'd rather not have to spend the next few years of school with someone that hates me!"

The dam broke.

Waterworks again. 

_Miu, you fool. This is the second time you've cried in front of someone in two days. _

They were in a public area too, but by this point many of the other students already took the hint and left before this happened. Only Kaito remained in the area, washing the dishes.

"Kaede... Kaede I could nev- I could never hate you! Please don't say that I do, because I don't! I care about you a lot, but- but I..."

Something also broke inside Kaede at that point. "Oh... Miu come he-" As Kaede approached Miu, the latter backed away.

"Don't TOUCH me!" Miu was angry, confused, but most of all sad.

"Bu- I'm sorry Miu. Do you want me to leave you alone?" Kaede looked down, realizing that by trying to reconcile their bond drove them further apart even if neither of them wanted that.

Miu hiccuped a response, "I-I don't want to be alone..."

"Would you like me to stay he-"

"Ki-Kirumi." Miu sputtered out.

Kaede was confused at this, "Kirumi? But I think sh-"

"I want to s-see Kirumi." 

Wordlessly, Kaede moved to where the kitchen was and asked Kaito to watch over the inventor. He didn't say a thing, and stood watch as Kaede ran over to their classroom to bring the maid over.

When the maid reached the dorm commons again with Kaede in tow, the pianist was the first to speak up, "I'm sorry about this."

Kirumi put a finger to her own lips,"Don't be. Now I must ask you and Momota-san to head to class before it starts. You don't have to cover for me if I do not show..."

The astronaut spoke up, "But, Kirumi I don't think you'd-"

"Please, just go to class. Kaede, I'll speak to you later." Kaede's eyes widened at the remark almost as if she was caught murdering someone.

"Al-alright. Please keep me updated on her. See you in a bit."

Kaede left silently after that.

Miu had found herself curled up onto the sofa of the lounging area of the commons, just out of earshot of the previous commotion. She perked up as she saw Kirumi approaching her, her eyes still stinging and cheeks still damp. Fortunately, she had the sense to not put on any eyeliner and stuck with foundation and concealer. 

"Eugh, I feel gross, and you're going to miss class."

Kirumi smirked a bit at that. "You too, and who's fault do you think that is?"

Miu adorned the faintest of smiles. "Mine."

"You and Kaede had a fight?"

"More like I made a fool out of myself in front of her and everyone else, but that's nothing new. You know right?"

"I know that you are not a fool; I know that you have strong feelings for Kaede; and, I most certainly know that you are the gorgeous girl genius, Iruma Miu."

Miu covered her eyes with her hands as she had the biggest, dumbest smile on her face. "Okay, okay. I get it."

Kirumi got onto the couch and wrapped herself around Miu, in which the inventor gladly welcomed. "So, what happened?"

"It's stupid." Miu whined.

The maid did not budge. "I'm still listening."

"She asked if we could hang out..." A pause. Kirumi motioned for her to continue. "I didn't want her to let me think that I still had a chance. You know how she is."

"She is rather friendly with everyone, yes. But it must say something that she is willing to do this for you."

"That's the problem. She thinks that I must hate her for not returning my feelings for her. She wants to close the gap that she made. But mostly, I feel like she must feel sorry for me. Sorry that she... loves someone else."

The maid's eyebrows quirked up. "We've talked about this before..."

"But I think I know who." Miu's pale blues were staring intensely at Kirumi's yellow ochers. They went silent after that. Miu didn't know what it was but there was this spark that drew them closer together; however, she was afraid to be pushed away again by someone that she was able to open up to.

Kirumi didn't say anything, but she understood that Miu didn't want to talk about who this other person was. The two only sat there for a moment just enjoying each others company.

The maid spoke up after some time had passed, "Listen, I do think you and Kaede should go out as friends; perhaps, after getting to know each other a bit more, you will come to accept each other's friendship. Maybe even become each other's wingmen?"

"Aren't you that for me?"

"Heh, no. I have like no experience when it comes to this. I'm just telling you what I think you should do. Personally, I believe you should do what you're comfortable with, but all I'm saying is that Kaede isn't trying to manipulate you, so you get to know her better in a... platonic matter."

Miu scratched the back of her head. "But moooooom, I really like her. I don't think I could hold myself back."

Kirumi gave a playful sigh, "Don't make things weird. And NO FORCING yourself on Kaede. She's your friend, and learning to respect boundaries is important. Look, I can go with you, and we can even bring Shuichi and Keebo."

"Ugh, not Poo-ichi."

The maid gave the inventor a quizzical look, "Why? You don't like Saihara-san?"

"It's not that, but whenever he's around Ouma's not fucking far behind... and I think you shouldn't be there either."

Kirumi didn't really understand why, but she didn't want to question it. She simply nodded her head.

Miu quickly glanced around, before looking back to Kirumi. "I-uh, do you think you could speak to Kaede for me? Since I sorta blew her off."

A snarky smile danced on Kirumi's lips, "Only if you stop calling me those nicknames."

"..." Miu gave Kirumi puppy dog eyes as her lips trembled.

Kirumi rolled her eyes, "Fine, the nicknames can stay. Move over, I'm going to get us some blankets and I'll put on a movie. Shinguuji-san can do the chores when he gets back."

* * *

Class for the day was over and so were the extraneous piano lessons that she helped tutor. At this point, Kaede was pretty emotionally and physically wiped. She knew that Kirumi didn't mean to use that tone in a derogatory manner, but hearing your crush talk to you that way still hurt.

Perhaps, Kaede herself was a coward. At least Miu was able to confront her feelings and spill them out to her. However, here Kaede was holding herself back from telling the one she likes the same thing. She was afraid that what she did to Miu, would be done to her as well. It hurt even just thinking about it.

She did love Miu in her own way. She did. If she didn't have these feelings for Kirumi perhaps she would have accepted Miu in full. Despite Miu's brashness and self-centered personality, she was bright and rather down to earth and sometimes a bit too honest. 

Kaede was jealous. Jealous of the way Miu was able to flaunt in revealing clothing and not let the gawks bother her or at least did not let it bother her outwardly. Jealous of how Miu's expanded knowledge could get her good grades without trying and be able to expand her creations to assist different talents. Jealous of how Miu basically had all of Kirumi's attention for a while now.

When Kokichi made that remark earlier, she noticed that as soon as he said 'girlfriends' Miu did not instinctively look at her but at Kirumi in the kitchen.

_Is she in love with Kirumi as well? Is she getting back at me?_ _NO! Bad Kaede. _

Kaede shook her head. The last thing she wanted was to think negatively about her friend. Even though she admitted to herself that she was jealous of her.

When she reached the dorms, the first thing she noticed was Korekiyo bringing a load of dirty clothes to the laundry room with assistance from Gonta. Walking further in, she noticed that Angie, Tenko, Shuichi, Kaito, and Maki were the ones preparing dinner for the night.

In the lounging area, she saw Ryoma, Himiko, Rantaro, and Keebo watching Lilo and Stitch. Keebo seemed to be the only one paying full attention as Himiko and Rantaro were battling to stay awake. Ryoma was just there for the company. 

However, what was odd was the lump that Himiko was resting her head. Looking at the people watching the movie and then to the blanket underneath Himiko, she recognized Kirumi and Miu sleeping next to each other. They looked so peaceful.

Rantaro looked to Kaede then and pointed to the coffee table. A glass of water and a note.

'She would love to hang out with you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave censors to Miu's thoughts, but the dialogue is uncensored. I'll expand more on characters later, as I feel like the relationship dynamic is already sort of set.
> 
> I feel like I make these characters sleep too much, I think that say something about how much I want to sleep.
> 
> Anyways, feel free to comment your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> Spicy~ 
> 
> Be sure to comment your thoughts! They're very much welcome!


End file.
